One Drink
by elsbian
Summary: Cuddy/Thirteen. Cuddy takes Thirteen out for a drink. Femslash, but not detailed.


**SORRY. Long hiatus. I couldn't write anything, until I started reading some Cuddy/Thirteen fics, and all of a sudden I was like, 'My muse is baaaaaaack!'. Anyways, to anybody that is reading Our Little City; I'll update soon, but my Huddy muse is still dead. I'm trying so hard, but I've lost my interest in Huddy for some reason :/**

**One Drink**

"Dr. Hadley," Cuddy said as she walked through to the differential diagnosis room, where the group of doctors were discussing their latest case. "I need to talk to you."

"Sorry Cuddy, a little busy at the moment, what with the dying patient and all," House said, not bothering to turn away from the whiteboard that he was writing on.

"Now, Dr. Hadley," Cuddy said, ignoring House.

Thirteen turned to look at House before pushing herself up out of her seat.

"Thirteen, if you leave you're fired," House said sharply, finally turning away from the board and looking into Thirteen's wide eyes.

"You can't fire me for talking to Cuddy!" She protested, looking from House over to Cuddy, who nodded.

"No, he can't," Cuddy said, "Now come outside for a moment please."

"Cuddy, we're trying to diagnose a patient, I think that's a little more important than whatever you need to speak to Bisexual about."

"You have three other doctors, I'm sure you'll manage," Cuddy said, before walking out of the room.

Thirteen shot a glare at House before following Cuddy, glancing at Kutner, Foreman and Taub as she left. As the door shut behind her with a faint hiss, Thirteen looked at Cuddy nervously.

"Dr. Hadley, I need wanted to ask if you were free tonight," Cuddy said in her best professional tone, trying to keep her nerves under control. She knew that asking out an employee was a bad idea, but ever since she had met her she had felt something towards her. Not that Thirteen needed to know that; all she needed to know was the cover story Cuddy had decided on, after much debating in her mind as to what reason she should use.

"I- what- why?" Thirteen asked, confused, though feeling her heart rate increase. Why was the Dean asking her out… on a date?

"I saw you with Dr. Foreman earlier, and I saw the looks of sadness on both of your faces, and…" Cuddy trailed off, looking sympathetically at Thirteen.

"We broke up, no big deal," Thirteen shrugged. With every second that passed she found herself getting more and more excited at the idea of being able to spend a night with a woman – she had missed being with females while she was with Foreman – particularly a woman like Cuddy; someone that had their life under control, not the mention great looks.

"I just wanted to know if you wanted to grab a drink after work this evening, to take your mind off it." Cuddy smiled at Thirteen, trying not to give away the desperation she felt in that moment. _No, you are a professional, you're just trying to be a good friend…_

"Thank you Dr. Cuddy, but I don't think that would be the best idea…" Thirteen reluctantly said. She couldn't date the Dean, she was be subjected to endless jokes and gossiping, mostly from House.

"It would just be two friends having a drink, nothing more." Cuddy reassured, though not feeling very sure of her words.

"You mean it could end up being more?" Thirteen asked, noting Cuddy's choice of words. "I mean, the fact that you're saying that it would be nothing more means that you think it might end up as something more. Are you into me?" Thirteen questioned, getting straight to the point, wanting to know what she would be getting herself in to.

Cuddy looked visibly taken aback by Thirteen's bluntness. "No- I- I just meant that-"

"Meet me in the lobby at seven," Thirteen smiled before walking back through to the room of curious doctors.

---

"What did the She-Devil want?" House asked as Thirteen walked in.

"We're going out on a date, and then we're going to have hot lesbian sex back at my place," Thirteen replied nonchalantly, taking a seat beside Kutner, who was staring at her with his mouth hanging open.

Thirteen continued to look at House as he thought about what she had said. After several moments of silence, House shook his head. "Nah, judging by previous women, you go for the young strangers, not the old dried up women you work for."

"Believe what you want, doesn't make a difference to me," Thirteen said with a shrug, smiling inwardly, knowing she was only half joking.

---

Cuddy slipped on her coat and picked up her bag just as House walked through to her office. She rolled her eyes and let out a sigh.

"House, not now, I'm going home," she lied.

"I spoke with our little bisexual friend earlier, she mentioned hot lesbian sex, or something; I wasn't really listening."

"And you're coming to me to see if it's true?" Cuddy said. More of a fact than a question; she had grown to know House very well over the twenty years that they had been friends.

House nodded and took a few steps closer to Cuddy. "You know that any mention of hot lesbian action means I'll come running." He took another step closer.

Cuddy frowned as House got closer. "What are you doing?"

"I'm walking, what does it look like?"

"House, I haven't got time for this, I'm tired and I want to go home." Okay, it wasn't all a lie, she didn't have time to play House's games, but she wasn't going home.

"You're lying."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes you are – you're actually going out with Thirteen aren't you?" House asked with a sly smirk.

"House, we are going out for a drink as _friends_," Cuddy stressed the last part of her sentence.

"Yeah whatever, we both know that you can't keep your legs closed when you're offered the chance of sex."

Cuddy glared at House furiously and slapped her palm across his face. "You bastard," she hissed. "Get out of my office and go home House, you're fired." She finished, before striding out of her office and going to meet Thirteen.

---

Thirteen stood just outside the hospital, waiting for Cuddy to arrive. It was just gone seven o'clock. Cuddy was probably being harassed by House in her office. Thirteen watched the entrance of the hospital patiently, but the growing tension inside her was building.

After what felt like hours, Cuddy walked out of the hospital, her face bright red.

"Dr. Cuddy, what's the matter?" Thirteen asked as Cuddy strode up to her.

"House is a jerk," Cuddy said angrily, before suddenly realising that she must look like an idiot. "Sorry, I shouldn't be taking this out on you," she said apologetically, attempting to smile at Thirteen.

"It's fine; I know how he can be," Thirteen returned the smile.

"Who doesn't?" Cuddy joked. "So shall we go to the bar?"

---

After a ten minute drive spent bitching about House's antics, Cuddy and Thirteen arrived at the nearest bar and walked in, searching around the crowded room for seats.

"There," Thirteen pointed out two seats in the corner of the bar and grabbed Cuddy's hand, pulling her over to them.

Cuddy felt a shiver run through her body at Thirteen's hand in hers, and happily followed her, weaving through the groups of people to the two seats. Sitting down opposite Thirteen she let out a laugh.

"Why are you laughing?" Thirteen asked with a slight smile.

"We didn't order drinks, we're going to have to go all the way back to the bar now," Cuddy explained, laughing again.

"What do you want? I'll go get them," Thirteen offered, pulling her purse out of her bag.

"No, its fine, I'm taking you out, remember?"

As Cuddy walked off to the bar to get the drinks, Thirteen smiled inside her head; it was _definitely_ a date.

---

Five minutes later, Cuddy returned with their drinks (two rum and cokes) and sat back in her seat, passing Thirteen her drink.

"Thanks," Thirteen said. "Cheers," she added, raising her glass in the air.

"Here's to not having to listen to House for the rest of the day," Cuddy smiled.

Thirteen returned the warm smile and tapped her glass against Cuddy's.

---

As the two women finished their third round of rum and cokes, they decided that they ought to go home before they got to drunk, they did have work the next day after all. Cuddy paid for their drinks at the bar before she and Thirteen both walked out into the cool night.

"It's freezing," Cuddy said with a slight shiver, rubbing her hands over her shoulders.

"Do you want a ride home?" Thirteen offered.

Cuddy thought it over in her head. She had drunk a little too much tonight, but that didn't mean that she would try anything, she had never been confident about relationships, or making the first move.

"Sure," she finally said with a smile.

---

Thirteen walked Cuddy to her door, laughing as they continued their conversation from the car journey.

"I don't know, I guess there was just something new and interesting about him… I never usually date guys, I prefer women," she admitted with a small laugh and a shrug.

"Why's that?" Cuddy asked.

"Because women know what women want, which makes them _much_ better lovers."

Cuddy blushed slightly and looked away from Thirteen. Thirteen cocked her head to the side and looked at Cuddy with a confused frown.

"Why are you blushing?"

"I'm not," Cuddy lied, feeling the blush deepen.

"Yes you are," Thirteen insisted, "Are you bisexual or something?"

"No!" Cuddy said quickly, and immediately regretted it when she saw Thirteen flinch slightly. "I mean, no, I'm not- I mean- I wasn't-"

"So… you are?" Thirteen interrupted.

"I've never been with another woman, so I guess I'm not…" Cuddy paused, collecting her words, "But I rarely date men either, because none of them interest me. I can look at guys and think they're hot, but have no interest in dating them… whereas I can look at a woman think _she's_ hot and I'll… well, I'll wonder what it would be like to be with her, you know?"

Thirteen nodded and opened her mouth, but no words came out. Instead, she closed her mouth and looked away from Cuddy.

"Goodnight," she said.

Cuddy frowned and looked at Thirteen. After what she had just told her, she really thought she might get the hint.

"Uh, Dr. Hadley, do you want to come in? For a coffee or something?" Cuddy asked shyly.

"I don't know if that's a good idea…" Thirteen replied sadly, for the second time in one day, trailing off towards the end of her sentence. She desperately wanted to go inside and join Cuddy, whether or not she actually meant for a coffee or something more, but Cuddy was her boss, and it would only end badly for both of them.

"Come in, please, just for one drink," Cuddy asked again.

Thirteen paused; Cuddy's voice sounded sincere... _What's the worst that can happen?_

---

Cuddy pushed Thirteen hard against the wall, kissing her fast and hard, demanding and yet so passionate. Her tongue slipped past Thirteen's lips, teasing the sweet rum on her mouth as she slid her hands up her shirt and around her back, fumbling with the bra strap in the heat of the moment, before it fell loose and dropped to the floor.

Okay, so the worst thing that could happen wasn't _too_ bad.


End file.
